


Un regalo inesperado

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hope
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A todos nos gusta pensar que en la niñez de Harry hubo algún momento de felicidad. Este puede ser uno de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un regalo inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para el Harrython.

Cuando Harry tenía seis o siete años, recibió un obsequio inesperado. En realidad, considerando que vivía con los Dursley, todo lo que pudiera recibir resultaba sorpresivo, y aún más si era dado con buena voluntad.

Así que cuando una vecina de Privet Drive tocó a la puerta días después de Navidad, y les ofreció, tanto a él como a Dudley, unos guantes que ella misma había tejido, se sintió muy feliz. Ni las muecas de tía Petunia o las rabietas de su primo por tener que recibir un obsequio similar opacaron su alegría.

Era la primera vez que tenía algo completamente suyo, que nadie había usado antes, y como si eso fuera poco, quien se lo dio parecía apreciarlo.

En su mente infantil, semejante prenda adquiría el mismo valor que los inmensos regalos de Dudley, y no había un solo juguete que le llamara más la atención.

Se contemplaba las manos, dándoles vuelta una y otra vez, ignorando las burlas de sus tíos. Ellos no podían comprender.

De alguna extraña forma, esos sencillos guantes de lana le otorgaron una identidad propia, una que apenas empezaba a aflorar.

Entre las ropas grandes y agujereadas, remendadas con descuido, y los juguetes desechados, esa prenda destacaba en su simpleza como un objeto resplandeciente. Era suyo, eran los guantes de Harry.

La amable mujer que se los dio, y quien se mudó pocos meses después, no pudo imaginar nunca el invaluable obsequio que le había hecho al pequeño vecino de cabello alborotado y ojos brillantes.


End file.
